magicksiofandomcom-20200215-history
Spells
SUMMARY Spells are abilities that are cast by entities that influence the world. They are comprised of a base element, with each additional element changing the nature of the spell cast. The base element of a spell can determine their effectiveness against other spells. The chart below shows each base element, and which one they are most effective against, or are countered by. Light>Dark>Water>Fire>Earth>Psychic>Light Void has no counter as it is comprises mostly of miscellaneous spells such as Deflect and Tele Orb. BASE ELEMENT LIGHT Heal Orb (Light) Basic projectile that heals. Summon Sylph (Light + Dark) Spell that summons a creature that heals it's master. Plant Sapling (Light + Water + Earth) Spell that plants a small sapling. The sapling has a chance to grow. BASE ELEMENT DARK Raven Strike (Dark) Basic dark projectile that deals damage. Target Bolt (Dark + Psychic) Shoots a projectile that commands minions to target entity that was struck. Destroy Minion (Dark + Fire) Kills your minion that you target, costing no energy. (Does not destroy minions not under your command.) Explode Minion (Dark + Fire + Fire) Kills your minion that you target. Causes the minion to explode and deal fire elemental damage to everyone and everything nearby. Summon Critter (Dark + Dark) Summons a minion that has a short range bite attack. BASE ELEMENT WATER Splash (Water) Basic water projectile that deals damage. Tidal Wave (Water + Water) Projectile that shoots a large wave of water. It only works if standing in water. If you are not standing in water, it will default to Splash. Summon Nimbus (Water + Dark) Summons a cloud with multiple uses. If the cloud goes over dirt, it will turn the dirt into mud. If the cloud goes over lava, it will turn the lava into stone. If the cloud is over entities, it will increase energy regeneration. BASE ELEMENT FIRE Fire Bolt (Fire) Basic fire projectile that deals damage. Flamethrower (Fire + Fire) Shoots a continuous stream of fire. Lava (Fire + Fire + Earth) Changes a tile to lava, dealing damage to whoever is on it. 'Summon Imp (Fire + Dark)' Summons a minion that uses Flamethrower. BASE ELEMENT EARTH Rock Throw (Earth) Basic earth projectile that deals damage, and knocks things back. Knock-back will affect your minions. Stone Shards (Earth + Earth + Earth) Shoots three earth projectiles that deal damage. This spell is highly effective against buildings. Barrier (Earth + Earth + Earth + Earth) Created an impassable barrier. Can be destroyed. Summon Golem (Earth + Dark + Dark + Dark) Summons a minion that has a short range punch attack. Has the highest health of all minions. Cannot fit through one tile spaces. BASE ELEMENT PSYCHIC Mind Bullet (Psychic) Basic mind projectile that deals damage. Summon Decoy (Psychic + Dark) Spell that creates a fake body-double of yourself. Can be damaged. Stunning Bolt (Psychic + Psychic) Projectile that stuns whatever it hits, causing them to be unable to cast spells for a few seconds. Does no damage. Draining Bolt (Psychic + Water) Projectile that upon successfully hitting an entity with energy, will drain that energy and give it to the caster of the spell. Invisibility (Psychic + Psychic + Dark) Spell that turns the user invisible. (High energy usage) BASE ELEMENT VOID Deflect (Void) Basic void projectile that reflects any other projectile spells. Tele-Orb (Void + Void) Projectile that will teleport you to any entity it hits (Does not include empty space) . Summon Idemite (Void + Dark) Summons a minion that follows you and attacks anyone who attacks you or the minion with a spell that is the same element as what hit it. i.e. if you are hit with Flamethrower, the Idemite will cast Fire Bolt at the caster of the Flamethrower. The Idemite copies any spell it gets hit with, so it will heals anyone who heals its caster. But if it gets hit by any enhanced spell it will only use the Base element of it! Recall Minions (Void + Void + Dark) Will teleport all of your minions to you. Tele-Grab (Void + Void + Earth) Projectile that will teleport whoever is hit by the orb to the caster. Inverter (Void + Void + Void) Creates a temporary orb that reflects all purely projectile spells on the spot it is placed (Does not stop lava or minion summoning spells).Category:Spells Category:Help